


Crying is for Pussies

by caset290



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied abuse, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, platonic crenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caset290/pseuds/caset290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Craig got himself suck in an abusive relationship and needs his best friend to save him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying is for Pussies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in the south park fandom and idk I only wrote it bc I couldn't sleep. I might (//stresses: MIGHT) go through and fix this up when I actually am awake and I maybe will add on to it. I'm making no promises tho.

Craig's been with this guy for months, now. It's the happiest Kenny has seen him in years, so he wasn't going to interfere much. Craig and his new boyfriend were practically inseparable, it was almost annoying, but Kenny would put up with anything for the guy. Even if that meant having to see Craig less.  
It was when Craig couldn't talk to Kenny anymore, the blond became uneasy about the guy. Craig wasn't exactly an open book, but Kenny wasn't exactly retarded. He could see Craig becoming smaller the longer he was with this kid, which was saying something since Craig was easily the tallest kid in school. A few times Kenny tried to approach his friend during school and was instantly cut down by the big "badass". He even confronted the boyfriend himself once. That only ended in Kenny getting his ass handed to him. 

It was almost 3 in the morning on a Tuesday when there was a knock on Kenny's door.  
"Craig?" The blond mumbled through sleep.  
"We broke up," Craig's voice was barely above a whisper, keeping himself from breaking down. "I walked out on him earlier today and now he won't leave me alone."  
Kenny then noticed the bruises on his face and was filled with an indescribable rage. "Jesus fucking Christ, Craig, what did he do to you?"  
"He," the noirette shook his head. "He snuck into my room and beat the shit out of me, basically. M- my parents are out of town, dude, I don't know what to do." The crack in the usually deadpan voice was unbearable. Kenny instantly went in to hug his taller friend. "I'm so fucking scared," Craig whispered.  
"You can stay with me, it's fine. Come on inside," Kenny moved to let Craig inside. The two made their way to the blond's room where Craig spilled everything.  
"He was just so nice when we met... I didn't even notice what he was doing until I tried to hang out with you once and he hit me. Then it was just... too late. I don't know how I was able to break it off yesterday. I just- fuck I'm so scared he's gonna find me again. I don't- I don't want-" he let out a shaky breath, he was not going to cry. He didn't cry, that was a fact. Crying was for pussies.  
"You don't have to say anything else about this. Just lay down and try to sleep. I'll be right on the floor if you need me." Kenny stood up, giving Craig his bed. He stopped when Craig grabbed the hem of his shirt.  
"..." there was a pause and through the darkness, Kenny could see his friend's face turn red. "C- could you sleep in the bed with me? Just. Just for comfort purposes. I mean. I'd feel safer with you next to me."  
A smile spread across the blond's face, "Of course I'll sleep with you."  
Craig laid down, Kenny following suit and laying down next to him.  
A few moments passed, and when Kenny was just about to go completely to sleep, he heard a quiet voice break the calming silence.  
"...Thanks..."


End file.
